A Spys Life and Her Wife
by 52midnightmoon
Summary: Everyones married, NatsukixShizuru, NaoxTomoe, HarukaxYukino, and ChiexAoi. Natsuki, Nao Haruka, and Chie are spies hunting down the most evil man of all, Nagi! Their wives are home together and all of them are pregnant. Will everyone come home safe? What will happen while they're gone? First story ever! T is for some action to come up later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. Just my imagination. Story uses Mai Otome names and characters but a mixture of ideas! For example I will mention their children later but they will also have their gems. **

* * *

"Natsuki, can you get you get me some pickles and hot sauce?"

These snacks are very common in the Kruger-Voila household ever since Shizuru got pregnant. The beautiful eight month pregnant woman had Natsuki working herself to the bone but the former Ice Princess was happy enough to do it.

Natsuki runs up the stair of their house and opens the door to their room. "What angel?"

"I want pickles and hot sauce. While you're at it can you pick me up some tacos?"

Shizuru was home on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, her protective wife made sure of that.

"Of course my angel, anything you need." Natsuki kissed the Kyoto beauty and grabbed her leather jacket.

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru glaring at her. "Buy some for sale signs to." Shizuru says with an icy voice.

"But, but…" Natsuki didn't know what to say. Shizuru could get so angry and try to kill her or cry so hard that it hurt Natsuki. Either way she loses and sleeps on the couch. She just smiles and walks out.

Natsuki returns with everything Shizuru had asked for and some more mayo, when she turns to see her beloved wife attempting to walk down the stairs. Natsuki put down the bags and jogs to Shizuru's side, wrapping her arm around her waist and giving her Shizuru her hand, helping her down the stairs.

"Zuru haven't I said to ask for my help."

"I'm not a helpless little animal Natsuki I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are, think of it like this, I'm taking care of the baby."

Shizuru gives her a glare that could make a grown man run in fear but Natsuki had grown accustomed to this glare. She just smiled slightly and once they reached the bottom of the stairs let her go.

She picked up the bags and handed Shizuru the pickles and hot sauce.

"I don't want this."

"What? That's what you asked for."

"But you didn't get the right pickles these are dill I wanted sweet."

"You never said that." Natsuki doesn't turn around because she can feel the holes being bore into the back of her head.

"I told you I wanted hot sauce so why would I want something sour, why not sweet?"

"I'm not sure why?" Not even taking another thought Natsuki grabs her jacket and the keys and walks towards the door when, smash! Shizuru had thrown the pickle jar at Natsuki and had only missed by inches. She turns around very slowly her emerald eyes wide in surprise not fear. She knew that if Shizuru wanted to hit her she would have.

"Zuru? Hime? What's wrong?"

"You didn't but any for sale signs!"

Natsuki just stood there. Yes she hadn't because she wanted to keep her beloved Ducati. It had made forth on her list of things she loved most; under Shizuru, their baby and her mother.

"Hime, we agreed before that if you I got us a safe little five person family car I could keep my motorcycle." She talked very calm and slowly walked towards the hormone crazed woman.

As she got almost close enough to hug her none other than Nao comes bursting through the door. "Natsuki, explain to me why Emma-O* shouldn't get to meet you? Tomoe says she heard a crash and some yelling!" Tomoe follows closely behind.

"Damn it Nao! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Tomoe sneaks passed the now arguing cousins towards the weeping woman. She kneels down on the floor next to her and wraps the pregnant woman in her arms. The sobs could be barely heard over Nao and Natsuki.

The green hair woman enraged at the fighting yelled, "Enough! Natsuki take care of Shizuru and Nao apologize for barging in."

Natsuki had not realized that her wife was crying rushes to her sides and begins whispering words of comfort to her. Nao bows mumbling an apology and walks out the door together with Tomoe.

Natsuki stands up pulling the love of her life with her. Not speaking a word she picks up Shizuru in her arms, grunting slightly realizing the error in her ways. Not wanted to insult her she carries her up the stairs to their bed.

"Natsuki I'm sorry."

"It's okay I know you weren't trying to hurt me. You just want what's best for the baby."

"That's not true. I'm terrified that one day I'll get a call saying that you've been hurt or even killed in because someone didn't see you on your bike. It's bad enough that you're a secret agent, gone for days on end doing gods knows what and where." She pauses as Natsuki gently places her on their queen sized bed. "I just love you so much."

Her eyes began welling up with tears. Once again she begins crying and once again Natsuki wraps her up in her arms.

"I love you too. I'd go to the end of the Earth to hell and to the moon if you asked me to. Understand I will always come home to you and our child." She kisses her forehead.

Natsuki changes into shorts and a tank top before lying in bed. She puts her arm around Shizuru and not soon later she feels a hand on her bare stomach.

"Nat-su-ki," Shizuru says in her playful Kyoto voice. "Let's play."

* * *

*Emma-O is the Japanese ruler of hell


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Just my imagination I will be using things from both animes.**

**NP= Natsuki's point of view SP= Shizuru's point of view**

**NP:**

The sound of continuous buzzing woke the raven hair beauty. She grunts in announce as she unwrap herself from her lovers warm embrace. Reaching randomly she finds her phone.

"Kruger."

"Special agent Kruger this is Commander Yuuichi Tate we have a new assignment for you. We need you to come in immediately."

She breathes a heavy sigh and rubs her eyes."Okay I'll be there in 20."

After hanging up she looks to her wife. Still asleep probably dreaming about their child in her very round stomach. She gets up and dresses in her standard black suit with a black tie and a white shirt. After kissing her wife's belly and her wife she leaves a note on the nightstand and walks out the door.

When going to the office she always take the motorcycle for a few reasons. One she has a company car at the office and two if she needs to travel somewhere the motorcycle is easy to transport or weaving in and out of traffic if she can not fly.

She walked the bike out of the garage and started it up on the street a little ways down so she did not wake her wife. It was always fun for her to ride at night. With no one ever around her could go as fast as she wanted on the country roads. She and Shizuru lived a good bite maybe 50 minutes from the nearest city. Her work was just inside the city so for Natsuki to make it 20 minutes she had to put in gear.

Going 100, 110, and finally 120 miles an hour the raven hair beauty sped down the road. The wind roaring over her leather jacket and helmet as she races down the moonlit road on her beloved Ducati and for a moment she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't have to worry about a baby on way or her work as a moment was short-lived though as she pulled into her work's parking lot.

The agency disguised as crash testing facility was actually her work. It consisted of 15 floors, five of which was where the real work was being done.

Once inside Natsuki entered an elevator and pressed 14. A metal panel uncovered a retinal and voice scanner.

"Duran and Kiyohime."

"Access granted. Welcome Natsuki Kruger- Viola"

Natsuki carries herself tall and emotional less. Funny enough here nickname around the office was the Ice Princess. It doesn't bother her any more though, a quote she will always remember from when she was little was, "it is better to be feared than loved." As long as she was feared none will double cross her.

She walks to the door at the other end of the bleak hallway and knocks. "Come in." Says a male voice

As she enters she quickly takes in her surroundings something she was taught as a rookie. She saw Yuuichi sitting at his desk with Haruka leaning against the desk, Nao sitting in a chair across from the two with Chie in the seat next to her.

"'bout time you got here Kruger." Haruka is the first to speak.

"Yeah, yeah what's the mission?"

There was a pause as the four of them looked at their commander. "We found Nagi*."

* * *

**SP:**

Shizuru reached over to hug her beloved only to find it empty. This didn't worry her though it happened from time to time. She just simply reaches over to the nightstand to find the note.

It read, "Shizuru,

Got a new mission not sure how long or where. Let you know when I can. I love you and Amaya with all my heart.

Kisses,

Nat"

Very slowly Shizuru got up and out of bed, heading for the bathroom for a nice shower. Not any later did she get dressed did she hear a knocking on the door. Wobbling over to the computers in her room she sees it Tomoe and buzzes her in.

Natsuki installed cameras around the outside of the house, in the baby's room and in the living room. She was not taking security lightly. After Natsuki finished it resembled the U.S. Fort Knox. Everything was locked down.

Very slowly she goes down the stairs to greet her. "Hello Tomoe, I take it as Nao got pulled to."

"Yes she did. I know I've said it before but I really hate her job."

"I know and I do to."

"You have it worst though. Natsuki is a senior field agent she gets called out for all the big stuff. She gone for months and always comes home so banged up. Nao is only a junior field agent she's only gone for a couple of weeks and the worst she's come home with is a broken leg."

The two worried wives sit on the couch together. "It's the price we pay for loving spies. I take it as you'll be stay here."

"You've guessed right Meister Viola and don't worry your lovely wife has beaten your birthing plan into my head if she's not back." She said with a slight announce.

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Natsuki to take care of her even when she's gone.

"How about I make us some tea to relax with?" The young green hair woman asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Shizuru says with a warm smile on her face.

There was a silence that followed. Not an uncomfortable one though, just peace; till Shizuru spoke. "When's the due date?"

Tomoe jumped enough that only a trained eye could have seen it. Thankfully Shizuru was taught in such arts.

"I don't know what you mean." Tomoe speaks very calmly

"You've haven't been yourself lately. You've slept in late or going to bed early, not as energetic either. Not too long ago you were complaining about your feet hurting and that baggy shirt is not hiding the fact that your breasts have gotten bigger." She gets up and begins walking towards her. "Only those things don't mean much but together I'm guessing you're pregnant."

She turns around meeting the older woman's wine colored eyes. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"That so wonderful honey, I'm so happy for you!" She engulfs the small woman into a hug as much as her large belly allows. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Tomoe looks away. It doesn't take an expert to figure out that answer.

"Ah, I see, you haven't told Nao yet. Why not you two been trying just as long as Natsuki and I, she'd be thrilled!"

"It's not that I don't want to," She speaks softly. "It's just I've been worried that it won't stick. When we lost the first one Nao was so depressed. She just got back to herself but I also wanted her to know. It's a rule in our house no secrets so I was going to tell her yesterday…"

"But you guys heard us fighting so you came over to check on us. "

"Yes and when we got back Nao was going into one of her rants about her 'wolf of a cousin' so I didn't. I was going to this morning at breakfast. . ."

"Only she and Natsuki got called off."

"And Chie, Aoi will be here shortly."

As if on cue there was a knocking on the door. Tomoe moved to answer it before her much more pregnant friend soon she as answers the door she is greeted by a woman with long brown hair and a beaming smile. "Hello Tomoe, Shizuru, how are you to doing?"

"I'm fine." Tomoe answers first.

"As am I, thank you for asking Aoi." Spoke the ever so polite Shizuru. "Please come in." She motions for her to enter.

"How are you doing?"

There was yet another pause before she spoke. "I'm pregnant!"

Shizuru and Tomoe rush to her side hugging her tight.

"That's wonderful!" Shizuru says with a small squeal to follow.

"Congrats!" They both release Aoi. "I'm surprise Chie left or didn't at least have it published in the news papers." Adds a smiling Tomoe.

Aoi puts on a sheepish smile and rubs the back of her neck. "Well, you see, Chie doesn't really know."

"Why not, she'll be thrilled."

"Well I was going to tell her today but she was gone when I woke up and she was gone."

Shizuru nodded. "Well you're welcome to stay here like always. My guess is Yukino will show up here soon seeing as all three of our wives are gone."

Aoi laughed. "Yes she's on her way. She refused to let me come and get her. She might usually quiet but since she's been pregnant she's been very …Haruka-ish."

All three woman burst out in laughter."What's so funny?" A small voice speaks out

Shizuru straightens up and greets the mousey brunet. "Nothing darling, how are you and the baby."

"Were both fine." She says as she rubs her belly.

"Let's see you 28 weeks if I remember."

"Yes, and with each day I feel like I'm gonna be a soccer mom." This earns a laugh from everyone in the room.

"I know how you feel Yukino, Amaya here thinks my kidney is a soccer ball." She turns towards Aoi and Tomoe. "You guys both have this to look forward to."

"Wait you two are…" Says a puzzled Yukino turning to them with an open mouth.

With a nod of their heads the usually quiet girl jumps up and down for joy. "I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations!"

The sound of a squealing tea-pot clams the women. They all without a word walk towards the kitchen table and grab a tea-cup. Shizuru pour each girl a cup before her own.

Shizuru looks up from her cups and giggles. This causes the group to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Look at us, all pregnant and all waiting for our other halves to come home safely. It seems like only last week that Yukino and I were on the student council together with Haruka and Reito. Or just yesterday that we all, minus Yukino, were at Garderobe Academy."She smiles and shakes her head. "Where does the time go?"

"I know what you mean Shizuru. Just last year Nao was a complete stranger to me and now I can't picture life without her." All the girls nod their heads in agreement.

They sit in silence, all thinking of the women they love.

"I hope they all come home safe." Tomoe speaks breaking the silence.

"They will." Shizuru speaks with great confidence. "Each one of them is strong in their own way and will protect each other."

Yukino laughs causing everyone to look at her. "I was just thinking Natsuki is the leader and a very good one at that. Nao is very, well guile, she can con her way out of almost anything. Chie is nosey. Only she could figure out what the enemy is doing before they do." This statement earns a round of laughs. "And my Haruka she is loud and blunt but she beat anyone that even threatened them in a heartbeat. Together they make a great team and each of them has each other's backs."

"Then they come home from some of the worst places with a smile on their face and love from their hearts." Pipes in Aoi.

"Not to mention if anyone even looks at us cross they jump to our defense." Says Tomoe

"Yeah and sometimes they jump bit too early." Laughs Shizuru. "Natsuki almost killed my cousin because she thought he was hitting on me.

"Nao slapped a guy because he called me 'his little princess' and then she called him a pervert. That pervert was my father and Nao felt so bad afterwards, it was so funny."

"Chie once sent this horrible, and I mean horrible letter to my boss because he said that I looked wonderful. She nearly got me fired but I still love her for protecting me."

"I don't even think I need to tell you a story about Haruka, you guys know plenty of them."

They all laughed and got quiet after a while. "I wonder they're doing?" Says Shizuru

TBC…

* * *

*I found this out while looking for baby names. Nagi is actually a girl's name meaning clam.

**I know it's a long chapter but I'm trying to make up for the lack of content in the first chapter. It was originally going to be some one shots with a tieing chapter but you guys like this one so I'm going to go with it. Now that everyone here things will be less hectic and random. Thanks for reading R&R welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything, just my imagination.**

"What!" Yells Haruka, jumping off the desk. "You've found the little baster! Where the hell is he, I'll break his neck!"

"Calm down you human megaphone, we don't wanna kill him, we wanna make him suffer and bleed. Make him remember why we hate him!" Nao throws in with an evil smile on her face.

"That enough out of you two please." Says a very calm Yuuichi, he was expecting this reaction from them. "We are not going to kill or torture him. Don't forget who saved you guys from Alyssa."

"Don't you forget that he's the reason the Orphans showed up in the first place. Don't forget that because of his group we all had to fight each other to the death!" Yells Nao boiling with anger, her fists clutched.

The flaming haired man slams his fist on the desk. "I didn't forget Nao! Don't forget that I was there, that I watched all my friends die to because of him and Alyssa. I fought to get you guys on the case. The other commanders wanted to send it other places but I told them that my girls are professionals, that they wouldn't let their past get in the way. Don't make me a lier or so help me you I will put all of you on rookie duty."

The girls all sat quiet, nodding their heads in understanding. Yuuichi pulls out a stack of files giving on to each of them, before specking.

"We detected a large spiritual manifest last week. We traced it back to a remote island called Bouvet. It's a 1,000 miles off the coast of Antarctica owned by the Norwegians. Two days ago a group of look outs were sent out to investigate and discovered animals not of this world. When the photos were sent back they were identified as Orphans. As you all know we thought that they disappeared after Nagi did. The Norwegian authorities are giving us full access to the island.

You guy's mission is to get in grab Nagi and the new Mai- Hime machine than get out. We will give you all the guns and whistles for this one, including your children."

This sparked a smile from Nao and Natsuki. They missed them; they were their best friends in high school and their protectors.

The commander stands up and waves for the four spies to follow him. They take the elevator to the basement than a secret flight of stair down that were hidden as a pillar. These stairs take them down another 6 stores. To another pass code protected door. On the other side of this very thick red metal door were two giant cages. One contained a large spider and scorpion mixture and the other a metal dog- wolf.

"Duran!"

"Julia!"

Their "parents" say running to them. "Yuuichi let them out."

He lets out a slight chuckle and unlocks the doors to the cages. As soon as Duran's door is open the wolf turns into a giant puppy; pushing Natsuki to the floor cuddling with her rubbing his nose on her. Julia doesn't have a chance to move before Nao wraps her arms around the arachnid neck as best as she cans and kisses Julia between the three eyes on her chest. A purring could be heard from the creature.

While those four where reuniting he calls the other two over to another room attached to the previous one.

"You two will get some fun toys to help you out. Well, they're not really toys as much as upgrades to your Otome outfits. Haruka your first one power amplifier to ball and chain, dong 10 times more damage. Chie yours is a teleport amplifier your magic hat will be able to go farther. For the both of you invisibility upgrades as well as the other two."

"What about us?" Natsuki says from the door way.

"It's an invisibility upgrade for you and your child, one for Nao and Julia to. We also made one where you can go as fast as the speed of sound but be careful it takes a lot out of yah and it's rather hard to stop on a dime. That's it for toys you guys just gotta plug your plug yourselves into the computer here and state your Gem."

Natsuki is the first "Materialize!" In another second she is in her Otome gear and plugs a giant cord into her back. "Ice Silver Crystal."

"Gem conformed; download will begin in 3, 2, 1." Says a metallic computer voice.

The other three follow suit. Each conforming their name Gem. Natsuki and Nao place their hands on their children so that they get their upgrades as well.

"Download completed."

Natsuki looks to Yuuichi with a look of anger, not towards him but because she wanted Nagi to pay. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can get to the roof and take off."

Natsuki nods. "Alright ladies let's move out, we've got scum to hunt!"

**SP:**

The girls had all had an eventful morning so they all thought so they all decided to take a nap. Shizuru shared a bed with Tomoe while Aoi and Yukino shared the guest bed. Tomoe had already drifted off to sleep but Shizuru couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking, thinking about her baby. 'What will Amaya turn out like as she grows? Will she be very strong and athletic like her mama, or very smart and well mannered like me? Will she have brown hair and red eyes or raven hair and green eyes or maybe a mixture? Will she follow in our footsteps as an Otome or make her own career?' She smiles slightly and rubs her stomach. 'It doesn't matter because I will always love her no matter what she turns out like though.'

"Your thinking about your baby, aren't you?" Speaks Tomoe, slightly startling Shizuru who thought that she was asleep.

"Yes."

There is a short silence between them before Tomoe speaks. "I'm so scared Zuru. What if I lose this baby too? What if I can't give Nao children?" She begins sobbing.

Shizuru opens her arms inviting the small woman cradling her close to her side. "You won't lose this one have fate. Nao will always love you through thick and thin. She…"

Tomoe looks to Shizuru in amazement. "Was that what I think it was?"

She round woman smile lights up the room. "Yeah Amaya been kicking me a lot lately. Here, give me your hand." She puts the green haired woman's hand on her stomach holding it in place till the baby kicked again.

"Wow."

"Yeah she's gonna be a fighter just like her mama."

They both sat there smiling Tomoe's hand still on Shizuru's stomach waiting for the baby to kick once again. The peacefulness was cut short when Aoi nearly broke down the door in a hurry. "We need to go to the hospital now Yukino bleeding!"

TBC…

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the late update my only excuse is I haven't really been home till recently with 4th of July and all. Promise to get chapter 4 up soon! **


End file.
